Holloween
by Bent137
Summary: The Gilmores throw a Halloween movie party and end up telling each other their true scary stories, and doing dares. : [Fits in after Eight O'Clock At The Oasis.] : [Complete]
1. All Hallow's Afternoon

****

**Title: **Hollow-een  
**Author: **Bent137  
**Rating: **PG-13  
**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything.  
**Summary: **When the Gilmores host a Halloween party, some friends show up to watch movies and engage in some tricks. But when the newer horror flicks turn out to bark worse than they bite, they decide to entertain themselves with real ghost stories.  
**Author's Notes: **Halloween- Gilmore Girls style. Loosely based on the Dawson's Creek episode "Four Scary Stories." The first and last chapters are the longest; the others are fairly short; sorry, that's just the way it's gonna be. Each chapter, except the first and the last, are about a different character. Muchos gracias to Gracie for being my beta.  
**Spoilers: **Will reference characters and events not found in Season One or Season Two.

****

All Hollow's Afternoon

Rory stepped off of the bus to find Lane waiting for her, just as they'd planned. "Luke's?" Lane asked her friend.

"Sure," Rory replied. They began walking the short distance to the diner. "So, did you find out about band practice tonight?" Rory asked as they crossed the street.

"Yes, and it won't be a problem, everyone but Dave had already made plans."

"Oh," Rory said, "poor Dave."

"Yeah, I know. Hey, did you ask Dean?" Lane asked as they entered Luke's.

"Yeah, his mom recruited him to take Clara around. So he won't be coming."

"Oh," Lane said, as she slid into a booth and set some books she'd been carrying on the table. "So, I told my mom you would be helping me study for my Algebra test tonight, that way I can come to the party. I do need help though so could we study this afternoon?"

"Sounds good," Rory said from across the table, "let's get started." An hour and a half and two plates of cheese fries later, Lane had finally grasped the concepts she was to be tested on. "Just in time to get going," Rory said as she checked her watch. "Get your stuff together and I'll go pay okay?"

"Sure," Lane said as she shuffled her papers together.

Rory stood up and walked up to the cash register just as Luke was handing another patron their change. "Hey," he said, "leaving already?"

"Sure am," Rory said. "Shouldn't you be closing up?"

"Why?" Luke asked as he rung her up. "Nine twenty-nine, Rory."

Rory pulled a ten dollar bill from her pocket and handed it to him, "For mom's party."

"What party?" he questioned as he handed her the change.

"The one you agreed to two weeks ago," Jess interjected as he came downstairs.

"I agreed?" Luke questioned skeptically.

"Yeah, you said something about it angering Taylor that you closed when all the businesses in town will be open for that stupid Safe Treats thing the town does."

"Oh yeah," Luke said. "Well, I'd better start closing then." Luke came out from behind the counter and headed towards one of the two groups of people still in the diner aside from Rory and Lane.

Rory turned from watching Luke and looked at Jess. "Safe Treats is not dumb. You would be amazed at how many psychos there are out there."

Jess leaned against the back counter and crossed his arms over his chest, "Rory, this is Stars Hollow, nothing that bad happens here."

"Are you calling the town dull and boring?"

"No, I'm just saying, well, everyone's 'too pure to be pink,' you know?" Jess responded using air quotes.

"Oh yeah, you want to see not pure? Wait until tonight's party. We'll put you to shame!"

"Well, good thing I won't be there, huh?"

"What?" Rory asked. "Why not?"

"I've got plans with Shane, she should be here..." The bell on the front door interrupted him, and he amended, "Well, there she is now."

Rory turned around, sure enough Shane had walked in. A movement to her right caught her attention just as Luke said, "We're closed." He turned and saw it was Shane and just rolled his eyes.

The movement Rory had seen, however, was Lane waving and tapping her watch. "I've got to go," Rory said over her shoulder to Jess before she walked towards Lane. On the way, Shane brushed past her, knocking against Rory's shoulder. Rory turned and watched as Shane walked up to Jess and kissed him over the counter. Rory turned away and picked up her bag.

"Why were you talking to that freaky girl?" Shane asked Jess.

Lane and Rory paused at the door long enough to hear his answer. "Just making small talk with the customers," he responded easily. Rory's head dropped in a slight nod as she and Lane walked out of the diner.

Lane and Rory were walking towards the Gilmores' when they saw Dave walking towards them. He waved and said, "Lane, hi!"

"Hey Dave," Lane said with a grin, "you remember Rory right?"

"Yeah sure," he replied, "nice to see you again." He turned back to Lane, "So, what are your big plans tonight?"

"Rory's mom is throwing her annual Halloween party."

"Oh?" Dave questioned. "What's that like?"

"Oh it's fun," Lane said. "Her friend Sookie makes all this food, she's a chef, and we watch horror movies."

"Plus we take a break and enjoy the town festival for a few hours before returning to watch great horror flicks into the wee hours of the morning," Rory interjected.

"And usually there's some kind of debauchery," Lane added.

"Well, that sounds like fun," Dave said.

"So, what are your big plans for tonight?" Rory asked.

"No big plans," Dave said, "my parents went to some charity event in Hartford so I figured I would just watch TV, maybe go to that festival."

"Oh, well, have fun," Rory said. Turning to Lane, she added, "We better get going."

"Oh, yeah, have fun, see you later," Lane said.

"Yeah, okay, I'll give you a call tomorrow," Dave said nodding.

"Sure, okay," Lane said. They had begun to go their separate ways when Rory glanced at Lane and then Dave pointedly. Lane nodded at her.

Rory turned around. "Hey Dave?" she called.

He turned, "Yeah?"

"Are you doing anything important between now and 2am?"

"Well, dinner and sleep are both high on my list, but they're negotiable, why?"

Rory grinned, "Do you want to come to the party with us? There'll be plenty of food and the more the merrier but I doubt you'll sleep."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah," Rory smiled and nudged Lane.

"Come on, it'll be fun," Lane said encouragingly.

"Alright," Dave said as he walked over to them.

"Great! We'd better get going," Rory said, and they headed to her house, Lane and Dave discussing band issues all the way there. When they got there she opened the door and called out, "Mom?"

"In here sweetie," Lorelai responded from the kitchen.

The three teens walked into the kitchen where Lorelai was talking to Sookie and Jackson, who were preparing some food. "Hey everyone. Mom, you remember Dave, right?"

"Yeah, sure," Lorelai said as she came over to them, "nice to see you again."

Dave nodded, "You too."

"Dave, this is Sookie and Jackson," Rory said. "Guys, this is Dave, he's in the band with Lane."

"It's nice to meet you," Jackson said.

"You're going to stay right?" Sookie asked.

"Yeah," Dave responded, "at least, if that's okay?"

"Of course it is," Lorelai said.

"Great!" Sookie exclaimed. "Is there anything you're allergic to?"

Before Dave could answer the doorbell rang. "I'll get it," Rory said as she turned and began walking to the front door. She opened it and found Dean and Clara, who was dressed as Daphne from Scooby Doo, "Hey guys! What are you doing here? Trick-or-treating doesn't start until five."

"Well, we thought we'd get an early start so we can get the maximum amount of candy. I figured you wouldn't begrudge us early candy," Dean said.

"Plus he said Sookie might have something for us," Clara chimed in. Dean had just smiled tightly.

"Well, aren't you in luck, he was right on both counts, come on in."

Dean and Clara walked in and Rory shut the door behind them and then led them to the kitchen. "Hey Dean, hey Clara," Lorelai greeted them, "getting an early start?"

"Yep," said Clara.

Dean had noticed Dave by then and narrowed his eyes at Rory. "Who is he?"

Lorelai, sensing Dean's jealousy, spoke up again, "Clara, why don't you come on over and pick out a couple of Sookie's popcorn balls to take with you?"

"Okay," Clara said walking over.

Rory turned to Dean and lowered her voice, replying, "That's Dave"

"Oh, and what is he doing here?"

"He was invited, he had nothing better to do with his parents gone and the band not rehearsing."

"What band would that be?"

"The band Lane's been going on about for weeks?"

"Oh," Dean said as Lane walked back into the room.

"Hi Dean," Lane said.

"Lane," Dean acknowledged the girl.

Just then Clara walked up, announcing, "We have to go, it's almost five."

"Okay," Dean said glancing at Rory, "let's go."

"Come on," Rory said leading them towards the door, "I'll give you your treats."

Rory paused at the stand in the hall, where a cauldron sat, and pulled out some mini candy bars and tossed them in Clara's bag. "Thanks Rory," Clara said as she moved to where Dean had opened the door.

"You're welcome, bye, have fun."

"Bye," Dean said, leaning forward and kissing Rory.

Rory smiled and followed them out on the porch. She watched as they walked next door. They climbed those steps with another group of trick-or-treaters. Rory was about to go back inside when she spotted Luke and Jess approaching the house, with a group of trick-or-treaters not far behind them. "Luke," Rory said when he was on the porch, "go on in. Jess, can you give me a hand here real quick?"

"Sure," Jess said as Luke went inside.

Rory grabbed the cauldron and held it between herself and Jess, instructing him, "Two or three per kid."

"Got it," Jess said as the group arrived. He and Rory handed out the treats.

Once the group was gone Jess turned to go inside but Rory stopped him. "Wait, here comes another big group." Jess obediently turned back. "So," Rory started, "I thought you had plans."

"I did, but Shane got stuck babysitting her little brother so I had nothing better to do."

"Oh," Rory said as the group of kids arrived.

"Trick-or-treat!" they yelled. Rory and Jess handed out the candy and then went inside.

"Gee, we need to refill this thing already!" Rory exclaimed as she scooped out what candy bars were left and set them on the stand. "There's a bag of candy on a chair right over there, could you pick out a bag and bring it over?" Jess did as she asked and dumped it into the empty cauldron. Rory brushed the left over candy on the stand back into the cauldron.

They had begun walking towards the kitchen when Lorelai walked into the hall. "Hey guys, we're ready to start."

"Okay," Rory said with a smile. She walked into the living room.

Jess had begun following her when Lorelai nodded at him, "Jess."

He nodded back, "Ms. Gilmore."

The doorbell rang, interrupting their conversation. "I'll get that and be right in," Lorelai said as she picked up the cauldron.

"Okay," Jess said as he walked into the living room.

"Hi Jess," Lane said.

"Lane," Jess said with a nod.

"Jess, this is Dave; Dave, this is Jess," Rory said, introducing the two.

"Hi," Dave greeted him.

"Hey," Jess said before sitting next to Rory on the floor.

"Cookie?" Rory asked as she held a ghost shaped sugar cookie towards him.

"No thanks," Jess said.

Lorelai walked in then. "Okay, first up is _Halloween Resurrection_," she said as she put the tape in the VCR. Everyone settled into their seats to watch the movie.


	2. Little Sookie’s Angelic Experience

****

Title: Hollow-een  
**Author: **Bent137  
**Rating: **PG-13  
**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything.  
**Summary: **When the Gilmores host a Halloween party, some friends show up to watch movies and engage in some tricks. But when the newer horror flicks turn out to bark worse than they bite, they decide to entertain themselves with real ghost stories.  
**Author's Notes: **Halloween- Gilmore Girls style. Loosely based on the Dawson's Creek episode "Four Scary Stories." The first and last chapters are the longest; the others are fairly short; sorry, that's just the way it's gonna be. Each chapter, except the first and the last, are about a different character. Muchos gracias to Gracie for being my beta.  
**Spoilers: **Will reference characters and events not found in Season One or Season Two.

****

Little Sookie's Angelic Experience

When the movie was over Rory stood up and stretched then went to retrieve the tape. "That was horrible," she said, "these newer horror movies are getting so hokey they're practically parodying themselves."

"I agree," Lorelai said.

"I've been more scared by things that have happened to me," Rory stated.

"Me too," Lane said. Jess gave her a funny look. "Hi, have you ever met my mom?" Lane asked him as the doorbell rang.

"One point Lane," Rory said.

"I think everyone has some sort of scary true-life tale," Sookie said as she went to answer the door.

"Yeah," Lorelai said. "Hey, that's a good idea. Instead of watching the next pathetically cliche movie, why don't we tell our scary stories?"

"Sure," Rory said.

"Sounds like fun," Lane said, she looked at Dave, who nodded.

"I think it sounds stupid," Luke said grumpily.

"You would," Lorelai retorted.

"He's just scared of looking stupid because he's such a girl in his," Jess said.

Lorelai looked at Luke excitedly. "How would you know?" Luke asked Jess.

"Because I was there?"

"Let's do it," Jackson said.

"Okay, who goes first?" Rory asked as Sookie walked back in.

"Sookie can," Lorelai said.

"Those costumes are getting better each year I swear. Wait, I can do what?" Sookie asked.

"Tell us your scary true story," Rory said.

"Me?" Sookie asked. "Well, okay. Let's see." Sookie sat back down and thought for a moment. "I guess mine would take place when I was seven. My eighth birthday was coming up and I was shopping with my mom. A new E-Z Bake Oven kit had just come out and I was looking at it with my mom..."

**********************************************************************************************

A young Sookie read the side of a box. "Yes, mom," she said, "this is the one I want." When no one replied Sookie turned around, the aisle was empty. "Mom?" Sookie called. She walked down the small aisle to the end, where a larger aisle was. Still, no one was in sight. She spotted a customer service sign and walked towards it but no one was there.

Confused, Sookie turned and began walking away. She walked right into a man. "I'm sorry," Sookie said, "I didn't know you were there." Sookie looked around nervously, but no one was in sight except the man.

"Are you okay?" he asked.

"Fine," Sookie said, "well, except I can't find my mom." Finally, Sookie looked at the man. He was of average height and build with light blue, almost gray eyes. He had blonde hair, really blonde hair that seemed to glow, although that could have been because of the fluorescent lights. He wore beat-up looking white running shoes, jeans, and a California Angels shirt.

"Well, maybe I can help you," he said with a smile. His teeth were straight and white, nearly perfect.

"Okay," Sookie said, "I last saw her down there in toys."

"Okay." The man began leading Sookie that way, and just before the aisle she'd been in he stopped. "Do you remember what she was wearing?"

"No," Sookie said.

"Think real hard," the man said, "close your eyes and try to remember."

"Okay," Sookie said as she closed her eyes.

Suddenly she was jostled and her eyes flew open. "I'm sorry," a woman said, "I didn't see you." The woman hurried off.

There were so many people around, Sookie wondered where they'd all come from. She looked for the man but he was nowhere to be found. "Sookie?" a frantic voice yelled.

"Mom?" Sookie called. Sookie's mom pushed her way through the crowd and hugged her.


	3. Wedding Eve Hallucinations, Or Not

****

Title: Hollow-een  
**Author: **Bent137  
**Rating: **PG-13  
**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything.  
**Summary: **When the Gilmores host a Halloween party, some friends show up to watch movies and engage in some tricks. But when the newer horror flicks turn out to bark worse than they bite, they decide to entertain themselves with real ghost stories.  
**Author's Notes: **Halloween- Gilmore Girls style. Loosely based on the Dawson's Creek episode "Four Scary Stories." The first and last chapters are the longest; the others are fairly short; sorry, that's just the way it's gonna be. Each chapter, except the first and the last, are about a different character. Muchos gracias to Gracie for being my beta.  
**Spoilers: **Will reference characters and events not found in Season One or Season Two.

****

Wedding Eve Hallucinations, Or Not

"That was such a 'Sookie' story," Lorelai said as she returned from having answered the door when the trick-or-treaters interrupted at the end of Sookie's story. Rory nodded in agreement.

"Do you think it was an angel?" Lane asked.

"Maybe," Sookie responded.

"That's kind of eerie," Rory said, "like you were in an alternate universe."

"Who goes next?" Jackson asked.

"Why don't you go?" Rory suggested.

"Well, okay," Jackson started, "Mine takes place the night before our wedding. I couldn't sleep, so I took some sleeping pills..."

**********************************************************************************************

Jackson put a medicine bottle back inside the medicine cabinet and shut the door. He looked at himself in the mirror and sighed. 'I guess I'll go check on the garden while I'm waiting for this stuff to kick in,' he thought to himself. He walked outside and began to examine his tomato crop. They were coming along nicely. "Hey Tommies!" Jackson said to them, "I hope you're doing well." He smiled at a particularly plump tomato, "You certainly look well." He stepped back and took in the plants, "Well guys, I've got to check on the squash and peppers. Wish me luck for tomorrow."

Jackson walked over to his squash. "Well, what a lovely looking crop of squash," he said before turning towards the peppers. "Ah, beautiful peppers," he smiled and knelt in front of them, "you'll go good on a pizza or in a stir-fry." He reached out and gently cradled a nearly perfect pepper in his hand.

"Wait," he said, "what is that?" He gently touched a nub on the pepper.

"Hey!" the pepper exclaimed.

"Oh I'm sorry," Jackson began. "Wait a second, peppers can't talk." He watched in amazement as the nub seemed to grow along with three other ones. "It must be the medicine kicking in," Jackson said as he shook his head.

"Put me down!" the pepper exclaimed angrily.

Jackson gently released the pepper and backed away mumbling, "I ought to go lay down."

With a grunt the pepper swung itself off of the vine and onto the ground then ran away. Jackson groaned and stumbled back inside where he went upstairs and tumbled into his bed.

The next morning Jackson got up early and went back to his garden. "It was all some strange medicine induced hallucination," he tried to tell himself, but the pepper was still gone. A little disturbed, Jackson hurried away from the garden and went to get ready for the wedding.


	4. Lane’s Cemetery Stalker

****

Title: Hollow-een  
**Author: **Bent137  
**Rating: **PG-13  
**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything.  
**Summary: **When the Gilmores host a Halloween party, some friends show up to watch movies and engage in some tricks. But when the newer horror flicks turn out to bark worse than they bite, they decide to entertain themselves with real ghost stories.  
**Author's Notes: **Halloween- Gilmore Girls style. Loosely based on the Dawson's Creek episode "Four Scary Stories." The first and last chapters are the longest; the others are fairly short; sorry, that's just the way it's gonna be. Each chapter, except the first and the last, are about a different character. Muchos gracias to Gracie for being my beta.  
**Spoilers: **Will reference characters and events not found in Season One or Season Two.

****

Lane's Cemetery Stalker

Jess stood in the doorway, having just returned from answering the door. "Your scary story is about a vegetable that 'ran away,' so to speak?" Jess asked skeptically.

"Yeah, pretty much," Jackson said.

"You're sure it's not supposed to be a funny story?" Lorelai questioned.

"Look, it was frightening, okay?" Jackson protested.

"Well, maybe it was more of a fear for his sanity," Rory suggested.

Jackson sighed and rolled his eyes when Lorelai nodded in agreement, "Next!"

"I'll go," Lane said. "Mine takes place when I was young, about five or six I guess..."

****************************************

A young Lane is sitting in the backseat of a car. It's very dark out, the only light is from a bright full moon. The ground is covered in fall leaves and the chilled air smells of snow as it frosts the windows. Voices we can't quite hear clearly are talking in the front seat as the car goes down the road. Lane sniffles and rubs her hand across the end of her red nose in an attempt to warm it up. She sighs and rubs her hands together as she looks out the window. They're driving by fields, small wooded areas, and the occasional farm.

The houses begin appearing less sporadically as they drive into a small village. Suddenly the houses give way to a cemetery. A figure is standing inside the shadows of the cemetery, looking at a headstone. Lane blinks and looks into the cemetery again. Now the figure is looking towards the street. It appears to be a teenage girl, who is looking right at Lane. A shiver runs down Lane's spine as she faces forward, attempting to push the figure out of her mind. It doesn't work however, and after a moment she steals a glance behind her. The figure is now standing in the street behind the car, between the circular orange glow of the street lights.

Some time has elapsed and now Lane is looking out the window again. The car passes all the familiar places; Miss Patty's, which is closed; Doose's Market, which is also closed; and Luke's diner, where a considerably younger Luke is putting chairs up on the tables. The car pulls into the driveway to Lane's house, which does not yet have a sign in front of it advertising it as an antiques store.

Lane follows her parents inside and hangs her coat on a coat tree. The downstairs isn't at all cluttered as it would be in later years. Lane goes up the stairs and into her room where she gets out her pajamas. She takes them into the bathroom and shuts the door. Moments later Mrs. Kim walks up to the door and opens it. Inside Lane is in her pajamas brushing her teeth. Mrs. Kim nods and says, "Get to bed," then begins to walk away.

"Yes Mama," Lane responds, then rinses her mouth out and flushes the toilet before walking back to her room. She climbs into her bed and closes her eyes, it's now 10:42 pm. What seems like a moment later she wakes up. The clock reads 12:33 am. For a reason unbeknownst to her she gets up and looks out the window. The figure from the cemetery is in the back yard.

Lane runs to her parents' room and knocks on the door. "Mama, Papa!" she calls. "There's someone in the backyard."

The door snaps open and her mother appears, asking, "What are you saying?"

"There is someone in the backyard, I saw them from my window."

Lane's father rushes past them and down the stairs. Lane's mother follows him asking, "Do you want me to call the police?"

Lane runs back to her room and looks out the window again. The figure is gone. Lane furrows her brows at this. Her father comes back inside downstairs. "They must have left already," he tells her mother as Lane slips into her bed. "Let's go back to bed," her father says while climbing the stairs." Lane feigns sleep as they arrive upstairs.


	5. Dave’s Spiritual Sleeplessness

****

Title: Hollow-een  
**Author: **Bent137  
**Rating: **PG-13  
**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything.  
**Summary: **When the Gilmores host a Halloween party, some friends show up to watch movies and engage in some tricks. But when the newer horror flicks turn out to bark worse than they bite, they decide to entertain themselves with real ghost stories.  
**Author's Notes: **Halloween- Gilmore Girls style. Loosely based on the Dawson's Creek episode "Four Scary Stories." The first and last chapters are the longest; the others are fairly short; sorry, that's just the way it's gonna be. Each chapter, except the first and the last, are about a different character. Muchos gracias to Gracie for being my beta.  
**Spoilers: **Will reference characters and events not found in Season One or Season Two.

****

Dave's Spiritual Sleeplessness

"That's eerie," Rory said when she reentered the room after answering the door.

"Were they all misty looking?" Jess teased Lane.

"Maybe, just a little," Lane said.

"Oh, a ghost followed Lane home," Lorelai said with a grin. "She was probably just looking for a friend."

Lane blushed, "I know what I saw."

"Alright, enough about Lane," Dave said saving her from further embarrassment. "My turn to go. Mine is sort of the story that never ends, so I'll just give you how it began. It started when I was doing a report on the Salem Witch Trials a year or so ago. It interested me, so I did more research on the subject of witchcraft."

**********************************************

Dave walked into the library and up to the information desk. "Hi," he greeted the girl behind the desk.

"Hey," she responded smiling at him, "aren't you in my history class?"

"Uh, yeah I think so."

"Dave right?"

"Yeah, that's me," he said.

"I'm Kendra. So, what can I get for you?"

"Well, I'm looking for some information on witchcraft," Dave said.

"Oh, are you writing a paper on the subject?" she asked.

"Well, yes, but I have all the information I need for the paper. It just interested me so I wanted to see a little more about it."

She nodded. "Well, if you're really interested in the truth, and the modern ways of practicing, I would suggest you check out the religion section. You do know it is a religion right?"

"Yeah, I heard something about that. Wicca right?"

"Yes, that's it," she said, coming out from behind the desk and leading him down an aisle. "Here are all the best books on the subject," she indicated a shelf and a half to their right.

"Great," Dave said. "That's very helpful, thanks."

"No problem. I'll be up at the desk if you need any more help or have any questions," Kendra said before turning and walking away.

Dave turned to the shelves and ran his finger over the binding of the books as he read the titles to himself. He pulled out two that sounded interesting and carried them up to the desk. He set them on the desk in front of Kendra and began fishing out his library card.

"All set?" she asked him.

"Yeah, for now I guess," Dave said.

"Okay," she said taking the card he held out. She scanned his library card and then the code taped to the inside of the books. She rubbed them across a de-magnetizer and set them back on the desk, placing his card on top of them. "You're all set, enjoy."

"Thanks," Dave said. He picked up the books and walked out of the library. He walked through Stars Hollow to a pale yellow house. He climbed the steps and unlocked the door. Once inside he walked up to his room. He placed the books on his desk and settled in to read. He read late into the night, only breaking when his mother called for him to come to dinner. Finally it had come to the point where he could no longer keep his eyes open. He rubbed his eyes tiredly and glanced at the clock; it was 10:30. Sighing, he set the book aside and got ready for bed. When he climbed in however he couldn't go right to sleep, despite his fatigue. His head was still swimming with the information he'd read. It was especially focused on astral projection, a subject Dave was curious about.

He glanced at the clock again, its blue-green LED glowing in the room. It was 10:41. He closed his eyes and tried to sleep, noting that the glow of the clock's display even made the darkness behind his eyes seem lighter. Sleep would not come though, and his mind still drifted into the books. A lot of the practices in the books had to do with meditation, which made sense to him. A calming of yourself could only open passages you didn't know existed right? Scientists did say that humans only used a small percentage of their brain. It all made so much sense that he'd convinced himself to give it a try.

He took a deep breath and closed his eyes. He focused on his breathing in and out, in and out. After a moment he began to relax more, sinking into his bed. His mind started to go blissfully blank when suddenly it was like a shadow settled over his face and he could sense someone in the room. He opened his eyes expecting to see his mother, but no one was in the room. Dave shrugged and closed his eyes, allowing himself to meditate again. However, once again as he relaxed the shadow appeared, along with the presence of a being. He opened his eyes again and found the room still empty. Confused and exhausted he gave up meditation and sank into a fitful sleep.

The next day he returned to the library and sought out Kendra. He found her re-shelving some books. "Excuse me," he said.

She looked up and smiled, "Hey Dave, what can I do for you today?"

"Well, this may sound strange, but it seemed yesterday like you're really into Wicca, are you?"

"Uh, why?"

"Because I need help."

"What's wrong?" she asked, concerned. Dave explained what had happened the previous night and Kendra furrowed her brow in thought. "Well, it sounds rather like a spirit was trying to communicate with you." Dave looked concerned so she added, "It was probably just looking for help."

"Well, what do I do about it?"

"Honestly, I don't know," Kendra said.


	6. Luke’s Dad

****

Title: Hollow-een  
**Author: **Bent137  
**Rating: **PG-13  
**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything.  
**Summary: **When the Gilmores host a Halloween party, some friends show up to watch movies and engage in some tricks. But when the newer horror flicks turn out to bark worse than they bite, they decide to entertain themselves with real ghost stories.  
**Author's Notes: **Halloween- Gilmore Girls style. Loosely based on the Dawson's Creek episode "Four Scary Stories." The first and last chapters are the longest; the others are fairly short; sorry, that's just the way it's gonna be. Each chapter, except the first and the last, are about a different character. Muchos gracias to Gracie for being my beta.  
**Spoilers: **Will reference characters and events not found in Season One or Season Two.

****

Luke's Dad

Lane stood in the doorway, a bag of candy in her hand. "So what happened? Did you ever get it fixed?" she asked as she dumped the bag of candy into the cauldron.

"No," Dave said, "it still happens sometimes."

"Oh," Lane said as she went to put the cauldron back.

"Okay, I can't wait anymore," Lorelai said, "I need to hear Luke's."

The doorbell rang as Luke stood up protesting, "No way, I'm not going to do it."

"But all the cool kids are doing it," Lorelai whined.

"No, Lorelai," Luke said moving closer to the doorway. "I'm leaving."

"TAYLOR! What do you think you're doing?" Lane screeched in the hall. "I told you he's not here! Sookie, Jackson, and Lorelai are watching movies while Rory and I study and that's it!"

Luke sat back down as Taylor's voice echoed into the living room, "I swore I heard him so I'm investigating."

"First off Taylor, you need a warrant to do so, and it's not worth it so no judge would give you one. Second! You're officially breaking and entering."

Jess smirked as Taylor responded, "Now you listen here missy! I've seen plenty of police shows on the TV and I can so come in here. Especially when his hooligan nephew is nowhere to be found."

"Taylor, this isn't TV, and you aren't a cop. Jess is probably with Luke somewhere."

Rory walked into the hall. "Lane, I would consider this harassment and threatening, should I call the police so they can come and let you file a complaint? They'd probably slap him with a restraining order, which may force him to leave town and register with one of those lists that keeps track of crimes against minors."

"Fine, I'm going," Taylor said as he stormed out. Lane shut the door behind him and the two girls walked back into the living room giggling.

"And the award goes to," Lorelai said pausing for dramatic effect, "Lane Kim and Rory Gilmore!"

Everyone smiled, or in Jess' case, smirked, and clapped for them. "Thanks Lane, Rory," Luke said.

"You're welcome," Rory said.

"I was getting so sick of him," Lane said.

"I am amazed," Lorelai said.

"It's those quiet ones you've got to watch out for," Jess said.

"True," Lorelai agreed.

"Now I'm amazed," Luke spoke up.

"Why?" Rory asked.

"Your mother just agreed with Jess." Everyone except Lorelai, Jess and Dave laughed.

"Okay Luke, tell us your tale," Rory said.

"Fine," Luke said, "but it's gonna be short. It was actually quick when it happened. It was after Louie's wake..."

**************************************

It was dark out and Lorelai and Rory were just leaving the diner. "Bye Luke," they said.

"See you tomorrow," Lorelai added.

Luke nodded and shut the door behind them. He flipped the sign to closed and walked over to the door to the kitchen. He looked inside, where Jess was silently washing and drying a few pans. "Almost done?" Luke asked.

"Uh, yeah," Jess said startled.

"Okay, then that's everything," Luke said. "I guess I'll head upstairs okay?"

"Sure," Jess said.

Luke started to walk away but turned back, "Thanks Jess." When he received no reply he sighed and turned to go upstairs. Once upstairs he went into the bathroom and splashed some cold water on his face. When he looked up an older gentleman was behind him in the mirror smiling proudly and waving. "Dad?" Luke questioned as he turned around, but no one else was in the room. He turned back to the mirror to find just himself staring back at him. Suddenly there was a sharp knock on the door. Luke opened it to find Jess on the other side.

"You okay?" Jess asked.

"Oh yeah, fine."

"Great, then can I use the bathroom?"

"Sure," Luke said stepping out of it.

"Thanks," Jess said as he entered and shut the door. Luke crossed the small living area and sank into a chair.


	7. Jess’ Footsteps in New York

****

Title: Hollow-een  
**Author: **Bent137  
**Rating: **PG-13  
**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything.  
**Summary: **When the Gilmores host a Halloween party, some friends show up to watch movies and engage in some tricks. But when the newer horror flicks turn out to bark worse than they bite, they decide to entertain themselves with real ghost stories.  
**Author's Notes: **Halloween- Gilmore Girls style. Loosely based on the Dawson's Creek episode "Four Scary Stories." The first and last chapters are the longest; the others are fairly short; sorry, that's just the way it's gonna be. Each chapter, except the first and the last, are about a different character. Muchos gracias to Gracie for being my beta.  
**Spoilers: **Will reference characters and events not found in Season One or Season Two.

****

Jess' Footsteps in New York

"That was a short story," Jackson said as he came back from answering the door, "I practically missed it thanks to those kids."

"I don't get it," Lorelai said, "how did he react girly in that?"

"That wasn't the one I was thinking of," Jess said.

"Well, tell us the other one," Lorelai said.

"It's not my story to tell," Jess responded.

"So, tell us your story," Rory requested.

"Fine," Jess said, "mine is also short, and it's not much like any of yours. It happened when I was young, about twelve. Liz was out somewhere so I went to a friend's house for dinner. I was walking home when it happened..."

************************************

A young Jess is walking down a dark deserted street. He passes an alley and the sound of a garbage can and cats hissing comes from it. Jess jumps and looks back at the alley. He turns and continues walking. A few minutes later footsteps can be heard. Jess picks up his pace slightly, his ears straining to listen. The footsteps also pick up their pace. Jess slows, the footsteps slow. Jess stops and glances over his shoulder. The footsteps stop and no one is behind him. Jess turns forward and begins walking, the footsteps start back up. He quickens his pace as he nears the corner, the footsteps pick up. He hurries around the corner and runs smack into two college aged guys.

"Whoa there," said one, his hair a dirty blonde hair to his companion's dark brown.

"Sorry," Jess mumbles as he looks up and recognizes the two guys. "Oh, hey Mike, hey Tim."

"Hey Jess," Tim says, "what's up?"

"Just walking home from dinner," Jess says.

"Oh," Mike says, "your mom out again?"

"Yeah."

"What happened to Jessica?" Tim inquired.

"She quit," Jess says.

"Oh," Mike says. He and Tim exchange a glance. "Well, the cops are at the building again for another domestic dispute at the Owen's place."

"Again?" Jess questioned with a frown.

"Yeah," Tim said. Jess shifted from foot to foot. "Hey do you want to come with us Jess?"

"Where are you going?"

"We're going to a friend's frat house to hang out," Mike said. "They have a game room."

"Is it some kind of party?"

"No," Tim said with a grin, "not tonight. Tonight it's just the guys."

"I guess," Jess said.

"Great," Mike said as he and Tim began to lead the way.


	8. Lorelai’s Fearful Sleepover

****

Title: Hollow-een  
**Author: **Bent137  
**Rating: **PG-13  
**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything.  
**Summary: **When the Gilmores host a Halloween party, some friends show up to watch movies and engage in some tricks. But when the newer horror flicks turn out to bark worse than they bite, they decide to entertain themselves with real ghost stories.  
**Author's Notes: **Halloween- Gilmore Girls style. Loosely based on the Dawson's Creek episode "Four Scary Stories." The first and last chapters are the longest; the others are fairly short; sorry, that's just the way it's gonna be. Each chapter, except the first and the last, are about a different character. Muchos gracias to Gracie for being my beta.  
**Spoilers: **Will reference characters and events not found in Season One or Season Two.

****

Lorelai's Fearful Sleepover

Luke had just come back from answering the door as Jess' story ended. "I had no idea that happened," he said.

"It's no big deal," Jess said, "I'm here aren't I?"

"Yeah, and that's a good thing," Rory said. Lorelai mumbled something under here breath that caused everyone to look at her. "Mom!" Rory exclaimed.

"What?" Lorelai questioned before defending herself, "I was just saying, 'Well I guess it's my turn.' That's all."

"You're right," Luke said, "it is your turn, so share."

"Fine," Lorelai said, "Mine's kind of cliche, but hey I was 15. So I was still at home. Halloween fell on a Friday that year. So, some of my friends wanted to spend the night in an old abandoned children's asylum about 30 minutes north of Hartford. Even minutes before everyone was meeting at the site I wasn't sure I wanted to go..."

************************************

A teenage Lorelai is sitting on her bed with a bag of candy. She shoves another piece in her mouth and looks up at someone. "I don't know," she mumbled around the mouthful of chocolate, "It's practically in the middle of nowhere."

"Come on, Lor," a teenage Christopher Hayden pleaded from his position standing at the end of her bed. "If you're worried about ghosts I'll be there to protect you."

Lorelai sighed, "Who else is going?"

"Chrissy, Steve, Annabel, Mike, Teri and Zander. Plus you and I if you agree."

"Fine," Lorelai said getting off of her bed. "Let's go."

"You're the best!" Chris said as he headed out of the room. Lorelai began to follow him but suddenly turned and lunged for her bed. She grabbed the bag of candy and stood back up. She walked out of the room.

Some time later Lorelai and Chris pulled into a stone driveway. They parked his car behind three others and got out. Lorelai stared up at the stone building as a blonde girl walked up to her. "Hey Lorelai," she said, bubbly with excitement.

"Hi, Chrissy," Lorelai said, focusing on the girl before letting her eyes wander. She noticed a brunette standing off to the side. "Hi Teri," Lorelai said, smiling pleasantly at the girl.

"Hi Lorelai," Teri greeted her shyly.

"Zander! Stop that!" a voice shrieked to the left. Lorelai turned her head towards the noise. The red-headed prissy looking girl who had screamed those words was holding her hand out in front of a camera as though she were royalty. That was Annabel. The blonde haired mischievous boy holding the camera was Zander. Lorelai sighed and looked for Chris. He was standing a few feet behind her on the other side of the car talking to a brown haired boy named Mike.

"Guys we ought to head in," suggested a black haired boy who was standing near the first car with a sleeping bag at his side.

"Sure, Steve," Chris said. Everyone started migrating towards Steve with their sleeping bags, except Lorelai. She waited until Chris had grabbed a sleeping bag out of his car and the two walked up together.

"Where's your sleeping bag Lorelai?" Chrissy asked.

"Chris' is a double," Lorelai responded.

"Okay, I snuck these old blueprints out of my dad's office," Mike said as he spread them on the hood of a nearby car and shined a flashlight on it. "The left side of the school was for the boys, the right for the girls. Each side had their own common's room but there was also one in the center of the building where the two sides could mingle on special occasions. I figured that's where we could stay. What do you guys think?"

"Sounds fine to me," Chris said. Everyone nodded their agreement.

"Great," Mike said, "we just go in the front door and around the horseshoe shaped desk. The double doors behind it lead into that room." He rolled up the blue prints and aimed his flashlight on the building. "Let's roll."

They made their way into the building, and the room, as a group. The room was bare, with skylights in the ceiling. The group set up their sleeping bags in the center of the room under a large skylight. Lorelai settled into the sleeping bag with Chris as the rest of the group gossiped. Lorelai looked to her left and saw Teri laying quietly in her sleeping bag. "Are you okay?" Lorelai asked.

"Just nervous," Teri whispered.

"Me too," Lorelai confided. After that they began to fall asleep, one by one.

It was still dark when Lorelai woke suddenly. She frowned, struggling to remember where she was and what woke her up. She had just pinned down where she was when she heard someone running to her far right. No, not running, scampering. She heard a quick intake of breath to her immediate right and glanced over to find Teri wide awake. A childish giggle permeated the air. Lorelai's eyes widened and she gently shook Chris.

"What?" he mumbled as he opened his eyes. "What time is it?"

"Shh," Lorelai and Teri hissed at him. From over where the giggle had been came whispering. Chris' eyes widened as another giggle floated across the room.

"How long has this been going on?" Chris asked. Lorelai looked over at Teri.

"About five minutes," she responded. "Um, can I move closer to you guys?"

"Get over here," Lorelai said. Teri scooted over in her bag. A series of thumping noises cause Teri to look at Lorelai in confusion. Lorelai returned the look for a moment before understanding crossed her face. "Hopscotch?" she guessed in a whisper. Teri had begun to nod when a loud peal of laughter echoed through the room.

They'd spent the rest of the night like that. Wide awake and wary. However, now that light was spilling into the sky lights and brightening the dull room they were crawling out of their sleeping bags. They cautiously walked over to the area where they'd heard the noise. The floor was dusty except for the three teen's footprints and a fresh hopscotch board. The three exchanged looks. "I hope they aren't mad," Chris commented.

"They'd follow us home," Teri said quietly

"We should leave a peace offering," Lorelai said then suddenly turned and went back to the sleeping bags. She dug into her plastic bag and pulled out eight candy bars before returning to Chris and Teri. As Chris and Teri watched curiously, Lorelai set the candy on the home square of the hopscotch board. "Thanks for letting us spend the night safely."

"Yes, thank you," Teri added.

The two girls looked at Chris. "Thanks," he said quickly.

They went back and began picking up their things as the rest of the group began to stir. "What's that?" Mike asked, pointing at the candy.

"A peace offering," Lorelai responded simply. "Don't touch it. Just say thanks to the spirits."

"What, did you see a ghost?" he asked.

Teri, Lorelai and Chris exchanged looks. "You wouldn't believe us even if we told you," Chris said.


	9. Rory’s Not So Overactive Imagination

****

**Title: **Hollow-een  
**Author: **Bent137  
**Rating: **PG-13  
**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything.  
**Summary: **When the Gilmores host a Halloween party, some friends show up to watch movies and engage in some tricks. But when the newer horror flicks turn out to bark worse than they bite, they decide to entertain themselves with real ghost stories.  
**Author's Notes: **Halloween- Gilmore Girls style. Loosely based on the Dawson's Creek episode "Four Scary Stories." The first and last chapters are the longest; the others are fairly short; sorry, that's just the way it's gonna be. Each chapter, except the first and the last, are about a different character. Muchos gracias to Gracie for being my beta.  
**Spoilers: **Will reference characters and events not found in Season One or Season Two.

****

Rory's Not So Overactive Imagination

"Wow," Dave said as he returned from his turn answering the door.

"Yeah," Rory agreed, "I had no idea."

"It sounds very similar to _Fear_," Jess commented. Everyone looked at him. "The TV show, on _MTV_."

"Oh," Lorelai said, "maybe we were the inspiration for that."

Rory rolled her eyes, "Last but not least by any means, my turn. Mine happened this spring, um, before the accident. Mom had to stay late at the inn for some problem. I was home watching _Go_..."

********************************

Rory yawned and looked around the room. The movie was beginning to bore her. She picked up the phone and thought for a moment. Moment over she pressed talk and dialed a familiar number.

"Hello," Jess picked up on the third ring.

"Hi," Rory said.

"Hey," Jess responded.

"What are you doing?" Rory asked.

"Not much, watching an old _Star Trek_ episode."

"No way," Rory replied, "You're a Trekkie?" She snorted none too delicately.

"Rory," Jess interrupted her. "I was joking."

"Oh," Rory said.

"What are you doing?"

"Watching _Go_, kind of."

"Kind of?"

"I'm getting bored."

"Huh."

"Will you entertain me?"

"Excuse me?"

"Will you," Rory was cut off by the sound of the back door. "Hold on, I think my Mom's home." She placed her hand over the mouthpiece. "Mom?" she yelled. There was no answer. She removed her hand, "I must have been hearing things."

"I bet."

"Ha, ha wise guy."

"That's me."

"So?"

"So what?"

"Will you entertain me?"

"What do you mean by entertain you?"

Rory opened her mouth to respond but halted when she head the sound of a drawer opening and silverware being moved around. "Oh my god Jess."

"What?"

"There's somebody in my house," she hissed into the phone.

"I'll be right there." Jess said.

"Wait no!" Rory whispered into the phone. "Talk to me until I get outside."

"Okay" Jess said as he moved down the stairs. "Get outside Rory. Get out and wait for me in the light, in the street."

Rory got up and hurried out the door, shivering in the still crisp air. "Okay I'm outside." She hurried into the orangey street light's glow. "Come quick Jess."

"I'll be right there." Jess said slamming the phone on the counter without bothering to hang up.

"Where are you going Jess?" Luke yelled at him. Jess was already out the door and running towards Rory's. Luke sighed and picked up the phone, clicking it off.

"Jess?" Rory questioned the dead phone. She sighed and clicked it off, looking up the street in time to see Jess come running around the corner. She smiled a little as he arrived to her spot in the light.

"Okay, tell me it all."

"Well, you know I heard the door open, and then someone in the silverware drawer."

"Really," Jess said. He looked around for a weapon.

"What are you doing?" Rory asked.

"Looking for a weapon."

"Um, we keep an umbrella just inside the door."

"That'll do," Jess said, "Stay here. I'll be right back." He hurried up and into the house grabbing the umbrella from it's spot near the door.

Babette came out of her house next door and walked down to Rory, "Rory, dear are you okay?"

"No, Babette," Rory responded, "I heard noises and thought someone had broken in."

"Oh dear, do you want me to get Morey?"

"Not yet, Jess just went in."

"Did he?"

"Yeah," a ruckus at the door caused the two women to turn towards the house. Dean and Jess were walking out the door.

"Well what were you doing in her house?" Jess yelled.

"What were you doing in her house?" Dean countered.

"She asked me to check it out!" Jess responded indignantly.

Dean looked at Rory, "Is that true?"

"Yes," Rory responded, "Dean what were you doing breaking into my house?"

"I wasn't breaking in, I was surprising you."

"Some surprise," Jess mumbled.

"I'll let you take care of this dear," Babette said, patting Rory's shoulder.

"Thanks Babette," Rory said. "Can you not tell anyone?" Rory added as an afterthought.

"If that's what you want dear."

"I do, I don't want to look foolish."

"Sure thing sugar." Babette hurried into her house and Rory turned back to Dean and Jess.

"What do you have to say for yourself Dean," Rory demanded.

"Nothing."

"Nothing?" Rory almost screamed. "You nearly killed me with fear."

"Why did you ask Jess to come check it out?"

"Because I was on the phone with him at the time."

"Why were you on the phone with him Rory?"

"Because I was bored and you weren't supposed to be in town," Rory nearly growled at him. Jess' eyes widened, he'd never seen her like this before.

"Rory are you cheating on me?"

"No."

"You are!"

"Dean! Get out of my sight," Rory exclaimed.

"We should talk about this," Dean said.

"Now, Dean," Rory said exasperatedly. She began walking towards the house.

Dean began to follow her, "Rory, we need to discuss our relationship, if there still is one."

"Oh there is one, Dean," Rory said whirling to face him. "But if you keep hounding me and don't leave like I asked there won't be."

Dean deflated and walked away. Rory turned to Jess. "I guess I'll get going now," Jess said.

"No, come on in until my mom gets home. I'm still a little freaked."

"Okay," Jess said.


	10. Tricks and Treats

****

Title: Hollow-een  
**Author: **Bent137  
**Rating: **PG-13  
**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything.  
**Summary: **When the Gilmores host a Halloween party, some friends show up to watch movies and engage in some tricks. But when the newer horror flicks turn out to bark worse than they bite, they decide to entertain themselves with real ghost stories.  
**Author's Notes: **Halloween- Gilmore Girls style. Loosely based on the Dawson's Creek episode "Four Scary Stories." The first and last chapters are the longest; the others are fairly short; sorry, that's just the way it's gonna be. Each chapter, except the first and the last, are about a different character. Muchos gracias to Gracie for being my beta.  
**Spoilers: **Will reference characters and events not found in Season One or Season Two.

****

Tricks and Treats

"How creepy," Sookie commented. "I think Rory had the scariest story of all."

"It was good," Lorelai agreed. "Now, it's time for a brief intermission during which we can enjoy the festival and complete our dares."

"What dares?" Luke asked.

"Oh, right," Lorelai said shaking her head lightly as though to clear it. "For those of you who have never attended our Halloween festivities before, we have dares. During intermission they are plucked from a hat and completed. Since we have an even number of people we decided to do groups of two that are boy and girl. I think Sookie and Jackson should be a group." Lorelai glanced at Rory.

"Lane and Dave," Rory said, she paused to think before continuing, "and keeping with the pattern how about Mom and Luke."

"But that would leave you and Jess," Lorelai said.

"Oh well, I'll try not to get him into too much trouble," she looked at Luke, "I promise." Jess snorted.

"Fine," Lorelai conceded, choosing not to make a scene. She picked up a hat from a nearby table. "First, Sookie and Lane you brought your Polaroid camera's right?." When they responded in the affirmative she continued, "Rory and I took the liberty of writing up a bunch of dares earlier. One person from each team will draw one and read it aloud." She walked over to Sookie and Jackson and held out the hat.

Jackson reached in and pulled out a piece of paper. He opened it and began reading aloud, "Find a man dressed as a women and take a picture of the male of your group dancing with 'her.' Repeat for the female of your group finding a woman dressed as a male." Everyone grinned and chuckled as Lorelai walked over to Dave and Lane.

Dave reached up and pulled out a piece of paper, "Your mission, should you choose to accept it, and you better, is to trade spaces with some trick or treaters. Find a princess and a comic book hero, and ask to borrow their costumes for a moment. The male of your group should be the princess, the female the comic book hero. Go to a door and have the children snap a picture of the two of you in costume before, during and after the trick or treating dare."

Lane giggled and looked at Rory, "This should be kind of fun."

Lorelai grinned and walked over to Jess. He reached up and pulled out a paper, "Play a massive prank on Taylor, you will find supplies in a basket in the fridge." He looked up, "I think I'm going to like this."

Lorelai rolled her eyes and moved on to Luke. Luke sighed and pulled out a piece of paper. "You have the special dare," he read, "You will find further instructions in a sealed black envelope taped to the front porch. What is all this?"

"It's the special dare," Lorelai said

"But don't you know what the special dare is?" Jess asked pointedly.

"No, Mom doesn't. I wrote it and boy will it be good." Rory said, "on with the festivities."

"Alright," Lorelai said, she turned and looked at everyone. "We meet back here at nine o'clock. Go have fun."

Everyone stood up and began gathering their things. Sookie and Jackson walked out the front door discussing their plan. Lane and Dave walked towards the door. "So, what do you think we should do first?" Lane asked.

"I guess we should find some trick-or-treaters," Dave said.

Lane nodded and they walked out onto the porch where Lorelai and Luke were opening their dare. "Good luck guys," Lorelai said as Dave and Lane walked off.

"Okay I got it," Luke interrupted holding a piece of paper.

Inside Rory and Jess were in the kitchen. Rory opened the door to the refrigerator and pulled out a basket. Jess slumped down in a kitchen chair. "So, you wrote this dare?"

"Yeah," Rory responded setting the basket on the table.

"Was it for me?"

"Incase you hadn't noticed we drew from a hat."

"But did you write it hoping I'd get it?"

"Oh," Rory said. "No, I guess not."

Jess nodded, obviously not believing her. "So, what do we have?"

"Some toilet paper, some eggs, some whipped cream."

"Alright, lets go," Jess said getting up.

Luke and Lorelai were walking through the center of town, working on completing their dare. Lorelai glanced at the festivities around her. She stopped suddenly and grabbed Luke's arm, "What?" he questioned. "Do you see some?"

"Look," she pointed. Luke followed her gaze and found Jackson dancing with someone dressed as the Chiquita banana girl.

"Is that?"

"Yes."

"Oh my god."

"I know, let's get back to work."

"Yeah, I really don't want to have to do this myself."

Over on the dance floor Jackson was grooving with the person Luke and Lorelai had seen. "Work it," Sookie said lifting the camera. She snapped a picture just as the mystery person began dancing very familiarly. The person turned as Jackson went to leave. "Thanks Kirk," Sookie said.

"No problem," Kirk said. "Jackson, you should be in my next movie."

"Uh, no thanks," Jackson uttered.

Meanwhile, Dave and Lane were on a residential street looking for their dare. A group of kids were just coming down from a porch, Dave pointed at them, "Look."

Lane looked over, "Hey I see a princess and Spiderman."

"Our dare," Dave said. They approached the two kids and explained what they'd been asked to do. After a moment the two kids agreed. Dave and Lane had fortunately thought ahead and stopped at Dave's house to get some spare clothes. The four walked over to some bushes and went in one at a time to change.

The little boy went in first then came out dressed in a pair of shorts and a t-shirt. He handed the Spiderman costume to Lane and she went into the bushes. "You guys better hurry," the boy said, "I'm freezing."

"Here," Dave said taking off his jacket and handing it to the boy. He was pulling it tight around him when Lane emerged.

"Hurry Dave," she said when the little girl had gone into the bushes.

"I will," he said looking her up and down. "Cute costume."

"Ha ha."

The little girl came out and handed her clothes to Dave who disappeared in behind the bushes. Lane lent the girl her jean jacket and showed her how to work the camera. They decided the girl would take the pictures while the boy guarded their bush, and their clothes. Just as Lane finished explaining Dave came out. The pink dress only came to above his knees. The little boy burst out laughing at him as Lane went to stand beside him. The little girl pointed the camera at them, "Cute costume," Lane said as the little girl clicked the button. The picture came whirring out and the girl stuck it in Lane's jacket pocket. "Let's go," Lane said grabbing the boy's bucket. Dave picked up the girls and she followed them onto the porch.

She prepared herself off to the side as they rung the bell. A woman came to the door saying, "What have we here?"

"Trick or Treat," Dave and Lane chorused. The woman burst into laughter as the girl snapped the picture.

"A Gilmore dare?"

"Yeah," Lane admitted.

"Alright," the woman said as she dropped a candy bar in each bucket, "those are for the children who lent you their costumes." She pulled out two more, "and these are for you guys for having the courage to do that. Especially you," she looked at Dave.

"Thanks," they said before turning and walking down the path. The girl followed, taking a picture from behind. Dean and Clara were coming up the path in front of them.

"Lane?" he asked.

"Yeah," Lane said.

"What are you doing?"

"Our party dare."

"Oh, you guys partnered up this year?"

"Yeah," Lane said, knowing what was coming.

"Who's Rory's partner?"

"Oh," Lane said, "Um, I forget."

Dave looked at her funny then turned to Dean, "It's Jess. They got a really good dare too."

Dean's mouth tightened. "We've got to go." Dean spun in the opposite direction dragging Clara with him.

"Oh crap," Lane said watching Dean stomp off into the distance. She ran to the bush, Dave behind her.

"What's wrong?" Dave asked as she grabbed her clothes and disappeared into the bush.

"We have to get dressed quick," Lane said from inside the bush.

"Why?"

The leaves of the bush rustled loudly. "Ow, ow, ow!" Lane exclaimed.

"Are you okay?" Dave asked.

Lane emerged and handed the Spiderman costume to the boy, "be quick as you can." The boy disappeared into the bush and Lane turned and faced Dave. "We have to find Lorelai and Luke."

"What? Why?"

"Because Dean hates Jess."

The little boy came out of the bush and Lane pushed Dave to it. "Quicker." Moments later Dave reappeared and handed the princess costume to the little girl.

"I know, I know, I'll be fast," the little girl said before Lane could speak and ran into the bush.

"Okay, so we have our clothes," Lane said, "and here are your buckets." She handed them to the little boy. The little girl reappeared and handed Dave the clothes she'd been wearing.

"Thanks," Dave said. "Have fun."

"Come on," Lane said pulling on him. "We have to go prevent a murder."

Back in the town square Lorelai was pointing out someone in the crowd to Luke. "I still don't see her."

"God! She's right there, waving a feather duster around."

Luke finally spotted a woman dressed as a french maid dancing on the dance floor. "Oh my god no," Luke said slowly as the woman turned.

"Babette!" Lorelai exclaimed breaking into a fit of laughter. The laughter didn't last long however because Lane chose that moment to run up to them.

"Lane!" Lorelai exclaimed turning towards her, "what's wrong?"

"Dean found out about Rory and Jess. He stormed off."

"Oh crap," Lorelai said.

Luke had already begun jogging in the direction of Taylor's house when Lorelai spun around and followed him. Lane and Dave hurried along behind them.

The tree outside of Taylor's house was covered in toilet paper and eggs were splattered all over the front of the house. Rory and Jess finished up on the windows with the whipped cream and stood back to admire their handy work, and take their Polaroid. 

"Rory," Dean's voice bellowed from halfway down the block.

"Want to keep it down buddy?" Jess asked.

"Dean," Rory said. She noticed he was alone. "Where's Clara?"

"In good hands don't worry. Rory what are you doing here?"

"What does it look like I'm doing Dean? You know fully well about the dares! They're tradition."

Dean huffed, "I mean what are you doing here with him?"

"Oh my god! Look around, toilet paper, eggs, whipped cream. It's called a dare! Look it up." Rory exclaimed exasperated. She realized that was probably the wrong thing to say when Dean swelled up.

"You're always with him Rory."

"No I'm not."

"You're always at Luke's."

"Hi, Coffee." Rory pointed out.

"Yeah but he's there."

"I live there, and I work there," Jess butted in.

"Stuff it Jess." Dean turned on him.

"Jess," Rory said slowly, warning him.

"See Rory! You're always at Luke's, or around him, and now you're warning him, and you called him to come check out the noise in your house. You didn't call me, your boyfriend."

"You wouldn't have been home anyways, you were too busy stalking her!" Jess exclaimed.

"Shut up Jess." Dean growled. "This does not concern you."

"Oh I think it does."

"Jess," Rory warned.

"Fine."

"It's ridiculous Rory!" Dean exclaimed just as Luke barreled up and knocked Dean into Taylor's bushes.

"Hey!" Jess protested. "Do you know how long it took us to spell out 'Taylor is a cook.' in whipped cream on those bushes?"

Lorelai, Lane and Dean ran up. "Rory," Lorelai exclaimed. "Honey are you okay?"

"I'm fine mom, but Dean."

In the bushes Luke had climbed off of Dean and Dean was standing up, whipped cream in his hair. "What the hell?" he asked shoving Luke without thinking.

"Excuse me?" Luke countered, his eyes bugging out.

"Dean," Rory warned.

"Sorry Luke," Dean said. "I thought you were Jess."

Luke reached out and grabbed the collar of Dean's leather jacket and lifted him into the air. "So what if I was? You leave Jess alone."

"Then get him to leave Rory alone."

Luke snorted and dropped Dean. Unprepared for the sudden action Dean crumpled onto the ground. "Let's go," Luke said and began walking towards the Gilmore's. Jess and Dave turned to follow him.

Lane grabbed Rory's hand and pulled her away from Dean. "Give him space." Rory nodded and went with Lane.

Lorelai walked over to Dean and offered her hand to him. He took it and she helped him up. "You better go find your sister," she advised him. "I'll have Rory call you tomorrow, after you've both had time to calm down from this little stunt that was pulled tonight." Dean nodded and they parted ways. Lorelai turned around, "Dean?" she called. He turned towards her. "You tell anyone," she motioned towards the house, "even about Jess, and I'll have your behind mounted." Dean nodded.

Sookie and Jackson looked up as everyone trampled into the living room of the Gilmore house.

"Hey guys," Jackson said.

Sookie looked at them, "Oh crap, we missed something big didn't we? Oh we did."

Rory and Lane collapsed on the couch, Rory putting her head in her hands and crying lightly. Dave stood staring at them with a pensive expression on his face.

"I'm going to go to the bathroom," Jess said.

Luke turned and walked into the kitchen as Jess headed for the bathroom. Once they were gone the front door opened again and Lorelai walked in. She moved over to the couch and sat next to Rory. Rory looked up at her mother. "I sent him back to Clara." Lorelai said, "I told him you would call him tomorrow." Rory nodded.

"What did we miss?" Sookie asked.

Lorelai turned to her, "Dean found out about Rory and Jess doing their dare," she said quietly.

"Oh," Sookie said, "Oooohhh."

"I'm sorry about that Rory," Dave apologized.

"It's okay," Rory looked up, her eyes red. "You didn't know."

"So," Lorelai said. "Dares everyone?" she pointed to the cork board on the wall. At the top was "Sookie and Jackson", "Lane and Dave", "Rory and Jess", and "Lorelai and Luke" Sookie got up and went and stuck two pictures under their column. Dave put up his and Lane's as Jess walked back in. He pulled the picture of Taylor's out of his pocket and put it on the board. Everyone turned and looked at Lorelai as Luke walked back in.

"Oh," Lorelai said, "We didn't get ours done."

"What was it?" Sookie asked.

"It doesn't matter," Lorelai says.

"Yes it does," Lane objected. Rory whispered something. "What?" Lane asked.

"Mom was supposed to kiss Kirk, and Luke was supposed to kiss Miss Patty." Everyone laughed hysterically.

A/N: Yes. It is done. Fini! Yay! Yes, that is how it ends. It's supposed to fit right in. The original L/L dare ended with them kissing and 4 camera's clicking... but that wouldn't fit right in the show would it now? No. So there. No I will not rewrite the first ending. No I will not continue any of the Halloween stories. This story continues with the beginning of "Take The Deviled Eggs." Which makes it interesting indeed.


End file.
